dope_fresh_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
BOOT CAMP EXPERIENCE
'''BOOT CAMP EXPERIENCE '''is the second video uploaded onto DownRangeGaming. Transcript Waddup, Jesse on some team deathmatch, DownRangeGaming style saaan! And I read all you guys' comments from the last commentary and you guys love this! You really enjoyed my commentary and my gameplay, so I guess this is gonna be a thing, I'm gonna try to put these up at least twice a week, maybe jump into some other video games other than just Call of Duty, but I really really really really dig Call of Duty, it's my favourite game of all time. And it's definately gonna be alotta Call of Duty type gameplay. I did just get Dead Island, I played it for like, 25 minutes, then shut it off, turn it back on, Call of Duty. -Laughs- That's just how much I like this game. But I was reading your comments, and you guys wanna hear more about, like, my military experience and less about what's going on in the game, which is cool with me, I can do that. So yeah, definately keep the comments coming in the comments section below about what you wanna hear me talk about on this commentary. So, with that being said, I guess I could jump into my military experiences. And maybe I'll start from the very very beginning, maybe we'll talk about boot camp, or- How about even before boot camp, on how I decided on joining the air force? And it all started, like, at a high school, I was working at a car dealership. The same car dealership, I don't know if you guys watched my vlog, that I sold cars at later, after the military, but, that's getting a little ahead of myself. I was working at the car dealership, that's alot boy, you know, moving cars around and handling a car lot and I got fired, you know, I was like a bum, I didn't really like working, I was always late. So I was just like, man, I really need some kind of motivation, I need some discipline. And you know, my brother joined, he joined the Navy. He was in the Navy for six years and he was almost about to get out. And I was like, look, Ant, that's my brother's name, Anthony, I was like look, I wanna join, I wanna the army, he was like nah nah, so I talked to a recruiter, everything, like I'm about to join the army, he was like, just talk to an air force recruiter, just talk to them, i-it's a better deal. So I talked to an air force recruiter, long story short, they took me to Meps, um, they said "what job you wanna do?" I said "I guess I wanna be a cop" and they closed the book, said "You leave in two weeks." Boom, i was like "Whoa" and it happened so quick. See, this is when I start pwning some people in the game, I know you wanna hear me talk about game, oh, as soon as I say that but, I did, I did, get like a Three Kill Streak. So, yeah, I'm leaving in two weeks, whatever, my parents are like "Good, get the hell out the house," you know, you need some discipline. So, yeah, what's up saaan! Get some! See, I get a little kill streak, I start doing good. So, yeah, my parents are like "Get out the house, go to the military" and, you know, like I leave two weeks, this is all new to me, I was a bad kid growing up, I was a bad seed, I was getting in trouble, doing mischief, being a class clown, you know, I was never good. So, I get there and it was experience at boot camp, I remember showing up at boot camp and them lining us all up, and we're waiting for the drill instructor. We just got there, fresh, fresh troops, we're still in our cizilian clothes and they're making us st- they're like "Everybody, stand here with all your bags," so basically, if you brought like a big suitcase, full of clothes, they're making you hold it up, you know, and we were stood there for a good two hours, waiting for the TI. And um, luckily, my recruiter warned me like "Look, don't bring alot of stuff, you're not gonna need it, bring a ltitle bag, like don't bring no clothes, they'll give you everything," I had a light stuff, I was good, but I seen guys with these freaking huge suitcases, just shaking, 'cause, you know, they can't put it down. And, um, and then the TI goes up, and it was this short black guy, and he was so mean, I can't remember his name, I just remember the click, click, click, because the TIs, they wore these taps on their shoes for marching, to help you with cadence, so you would hear this click, click, click, and you're like "Uh oh, here he comes" and then they just, and then a whole group of them show up and are screaming at us "ARGH! GET UP, BABABABAB!!!!" just yelling at us, making us go up into the dorm, line up at the lockers, it's probably like 4am at this point and he's like "Alright, everybody strip and go in the shower! And shave and go to sleep!" I'm like "What?" and there's like sixty of us, and at first I'm like "Strip?" I thought it would be a little more private than that, you know like, you didn't have to get naked in front of everybody, but everyone starts dropping trow and getting naked, I was like "Oh god, this sucks," so, you know, I'm taking my clothes off, I was just, and there was like sixty dudes running around, there was no organization at all, I think this was the point that the TI was trying to make a point. We're all running around, trying to take a quick shower, shave, and the people were like cutting their faces up, they're bleeding all over the place and, uh, it's just people just running around, and you had to bring shower shoes, they were like "Look, you gotta have shower shoes on, you know" and if you didn't have shower shoes on, you're wearing your sneakers. Luckily again, my, uh, recruiter warned me and said "Look, bring shower shoes, make sure you have them" and there was guys running around in their sneakers. And we all showered people, go to bed, boom. So, maybe about three hours later, we got like, no sleep and it was just terrible, I remember opening my eyes, then I see a trash can, it was almost like a movie, slow motion, like flying over my bed, someone just launched the trash can, big metal trash can and then, BOOM, it hits the ground like hardcore rock music comes on, like blasting, it was a bunch of TIs, TI stands for training instructor, but also known as a drill instructor, that's what we called them in the air force is TIs. A bunch of TIs shout and scream, yelling at everyone like get up, I turn to my side, one TI standing on a troop's bed looking down at him saying "Get the F up! Get up!" So, we don't know any of the rules yet, you know, so we don't know what's going on, it's like jump up, get up, and it was just insane, I was like "Man" I remember like "What the hell did I just sign up for?" So, I don't know, I just though I'd share stories with you guys about boot camp and let me know in the comments if you wanna definately hear more stories, I guess I could go down the line, I can start at boot camp 'till i got out with all these commentaries and games, so I guess you gotta keep coming back, each, each video to hear more pieces of, um, my military experience. But that's just one story I can say from boot camp, there's many, like, the food was terrible, you would have like, two seconds to eat, it was crazy, I'll get into all of that in other commentaries. So, like I said, make sure you write, maybe even give me some questions in the comments section below if you wanna hear questions being answered about stuff and, yeah just....think this is when I get on a little roll on this team deathmatch. And I'm actually rocking the DCU colour with the, I actually wore that colour, camouflage when i got deployed to Kuwait. And they recently changed the air force camouflage right when I got out, I was so mad. BAM, see, I just got a nice tomahawk right in his chesticle I think I got him. I was all on a tomahawk roll, I'm all about tomahawk right now. What's up saaan, BAM! Lay down, planking. My skills is definately come up since I started playing Black Ops, first got it. I used to play alot of Call of Duty on Playstation, like, the first Call of Duty, not the first Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Modern Walfare, I was like addicted to, soon as that came out, I was getting like first place every time and then my Playstation broke and I was out the game for a while. So, I definately got my skills back up, and bam! And I get shotgunned at the same time. But that is the last kill, so thanks for watching again, and there's definately more military stories to come. Make sure you give this video a thumbs up, favourite, that stuff gives me more motivation to keep doing these and make sure you Subscribe, until next time, I'll see you guys later. PEACE! Category:Videos Category:Gaming Videos Category:Uploads from 2011 Category:Uploads from September 2011 Category:Military Stories Category:Boot Camp Stories